


Hamilton One Shots

by orphan_account



Category: Hamilton - Miranda
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Angst, Domestic Fluff, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Gunshot Wounds, Heavy Angst, M/M, One Shot, One Shot Collection, Sick Character, Sickfic, Tooth-Rotting Fluff
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-07-13
Updated: 2018-07-13
Packaged: 2019-06-10 01:29:01
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 1,304
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15280578
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: This is literally a big book of one-shots. If you want to request anything, I have lists on @anatraart on tumblr, under the tag #prompts feel free to ask me questions there as well.





	1. *Jamilton*

**Author's Note:**

> Okay, I know this first one is kinda short, as many of them will be, but bear with me xD When I only get one prompt, I can't think of much.

Alexander let out a sigh when James came into the apartment. He had been over almost every night that week, hanging out with his boyfriend, Thomas.

“Oh calm down, Lexi. It’s just James. It’s not like he’s some random guy I met at a bar.” Thomas reassured Alexander, but he seemed to be having none of it. Without responding, Alexander made his way to the bedroom, locking the door behind him.

Thomas had made to go make sure he was okay but was stopped by James. “Just let him be, he’ll be fine.”

Thomas nodded and turned back to his friend. “So, how’s Dolley been?”

»»————- ————-««

After a few hours, James left, leaving Thomas and Alexander alone again. Walking to the bedroom, Thomas knocked on the door. “Am I allowed inside?”

After a moment, Alexander decided to respond. “Nope.”

Thomas sighed. “Come on. What’s wrong? Why can’t I come in?”

Another pause. “It’s nothing. But you’re sleeping on the couch tonight.”

“Alex! Come on! What did I do?”

After a few moments and some rustling, the door opened and Alexander handed him a pillow and blanket. “Nothing that matters, but as I said. You’re sleeping on the couch tonight.”

“Come on, if it’s bothering you it matters to me. What’s bothering you? Is it James?” Thomas watched as his boyfriend’s face turned pink. “You’re jealous, aren’t you?” When Alexander turned around to hide his face, Thomas smiled. “You are!”

“No! Why would I be?” 

Thomas moved so he could wrap his arms around the smaller man’s waist. “Lexi, I haven’t seen him for months. Besides, he has Dolley.” He felt Alexander sense under him at first but pulled him closer when he felt him relax.

Alexander nodded, turning around so he could pull Thomas into a kiss, snaking his arms around his neck, a hand running through his thick, frizzy hair.

Thomas smiled into the kiss, pulling Alexander so their bodies are flush with each other. Thomas was the first one to pull away. “If it was bothering you, you should have said something.”

“I know… But I didn’t want to ruin it! You two have been friends since diapers!” Thomas laughed softly at that.

“Still like that whole thing with John when I didn’t talk to you for an entire week, it could be avoided by simply communicating.” It was Alexander’s turn to laugh.

“Okay.” And with that Alexander pulled Thomas into another kiss.


	2. *Lams*

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I'm sorry I'm working on making these longer xD

Alexander stood outside the restaurant with a smile plastered on his face. Sliding a hand into his pocket, he felt the small velvet box weighing down. It was so light, yet it felt so heavy in his pocket. 

A familiar ponytail bobbing towards him snapped him out of his thoughts. “Hey Lexi!” He heard John say, giving him a smile.

“Hey. You ready?” ALexander gave John a quick peck on the lips before taking his hand. When he saw John nod, he walked into the restaurant, smiling to him when they sat down. Alexander took a few deep breaths to calm his nerves. He was terrified. He had it all planned out, get dinner, go walk down to the nearby park, and surprise him with the proposal. He was just scared of John’s response.

“Hey, you alright?” John’s voice snapped him out of his reverie, and he smiled to him.

“Yea. Just thinking about something for work.”

“Alright. You’d tell me if something was incorrect, right?”

“Of course.”

»»————- ————-««

The pair ate and chat with each other, ignoring the looks they were receiving from people throughout their meal. When they were done, Alexander paid, despite John’s small protests, and left hand in hand.

Alexander dragged a giggly and confused John to the park, smiling the whole way. At one point John stopped to pull Alexander into a kiss, which ended with Alexander pulling away. 

When they stopped underneath a tree, John gave ALexander a confused look. At the same moment, they heard sirens and gunshots. The first thing Alexander did was stare, he could only stare when John fell to his knees, clutching at his stomach.

When Alexander was eventually able to move, he ran over and shed his jacket, pulling the box out of the pocket while he moved. Shoving the ring into his pant pocket, he used the jacket to cover the wound.

“Hey hey hey, pay attention to me, Jackie.” Alexander spoke softly, holding John close..

“Alex please, please promise me something.”

“Yes? What is it?”

John paused to cough, a little blood showing on his hand. “If I die, don’t do anything stupid. I know you. I know you’ll probably bury yourself in work and forget to care for yourself.”

“No. Don’t think like that. Please don’t think like that John. You’re going to be fine.”

“Lexi, please…”

“No. Please. Tell me you’re okay, please.”

“Alex I can’t lie what if I-”

“Say it… Please John. Say it.”

“I… I’m gonna be okay…”

“Thank you. You’re going to be alright, okay?”

John never got a chance to respond, as someone had apparently called 911. Paramedics surrounded them, taking John onto a gearny, and looking Alexander over to make sure he was alright. When they decided he was, they let him into the ambulance to go to the hospital with John, who had passed out.

“You’re gonna be okay.”


	3. *Lams*

The last thing John expected to be doing that night was falling asleep with his crush in his arms.

The night had started off normal enough, John going to Alexander’s apartment for a few beers and to play some Mario Kart. They did just that for a while, before a clap of thunder sounded and Alexander was freaking out.

“Alex, you alright?” John asked, pulling Alexander into a hug. When ALexander shook his head and began crying when the rain begun pelting on the window, John fowned.

“Her, shh. It’s okay. Just breathe. What is it?” John asked in a calm and soothing voice, doing his best to try to calm Alexander down.

Alexander only shook more, grasping onto him as if his life depended on it. The only thing coming out of the immigrant’s mouth was soft words seeming to himself. John strained to hear, tightening his hold on him when he made out what Alexander was saying.

“I’m gonna die. I can’t breathe. I’m gonna drown.” John did his best to try to soothe the small man, figuring it was something to do with the rain.

“Hey, shh. You’re just fine. Nothing is going to happen to you. Breathe, Alexander. Please.” It took a while, and a lot of coaxing, but Alexander eventually begun breathing like normal, and when John deemed it safe, he decided to ask. “What was that about?” 

Alexander shook his head in response before he seemed to process what John had said. After that, he stopped and opened his mouth to speak.

“The hurricane. I thought- I thought I was back there. I’m sorry if I seem weird or weak to you now… I just-”

John cut him off. “Alex, it's alright. You're not weird. If you survived a fucking hurricane, you're far from weak.” With a small smile, Alexander pulled John into another hug.

“Thank you… I was worried you’d stop talking to me when-” Alexander was cut off by a clap of thunder, resulting in Alexander tightening his grip on John. Closing his eyes, John rubbed the smaller male’s back, returning to muttering small reassurances.

When it became clear the weather wasn’t going to clear up, John heard Alexander speak shakily into his neck, where his head lay. “Stay the night. Please.” John felt his face heat up, but he nodded.

“Of course.”

The pair eventually moved to the bed, Alexander falling asleep cuddled with John. John was smiling when he fell asleep, enjoying the feeling of Alexander under his arms.


End file.
